Otra Vez
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Me permites gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero? …Tal vez esa sea la única manera de que lo creas." Así dice aquella carta dirigida al Uchiha de su dobe. ¿Qué más dirá?. SasuNaru. Drabble.


— **Ōтяα Vəż**—  
»¤«

Para _mi _teme. Sí, a ti te hablo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Llevo meses intentándolo. Y al día de hoy, no he tenido suerte alguna…

Afortunadamente, soy alguien perseverante y sé que lograré mi cometido. Me he propuesto convencerte lo mucho que me gustas, y más que eso.

Mi meta es, que en tu mentecita terca y desconfiada, puedas creer al menos la mitad de lo que digo, pero sobre todo, que seas capaz de al menos entender _«Si es que no puedes corresponder» _lo mucho que me hace bien tu presencia en mi vida.

…Que sólo puedo pensar en ti cuando no estás a mi lado.

…Que cada día de más que pasa y no se tu paradero, algo en mi interior rompe en paranoia y me hace preocuparme por tu salud y bienestar, imaginando miles de cosas, que a última hora, por suerte, sólo pasan en mi mente. Deseando con todo mi corazón que aquella frase tan conocida que habla sobre la mala hierba, funcione contigo y vuelvas a casa bien.

Sé que de un día a otro es imposible enamorarse de una persona. ¿Pero quién está hablando ahora de eso?

Hay clases y niveles de amor, lo sé. Como también sé que eres desconfiado por naturaleza, quizás las personas que han estado a tu lado, fueron demasiado estúpidas para no sólo dejarte, si no dañarte en ese proceso, pero créeme, no estoy aquí para aumentar esa lista y ser uno más de ellos. Sabes que odio ser _uno más. _

Quiero que me consideres especial, que al igual que yo, o al menos en menor intensidad pero pienses un poco en mí. Que logres llegar a creer cuando una frase de cariño sale de mis labios dirigida a ti. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Admito que en un inicio no fue fácil para mí, aquello de aceptar por primera vez que te gusta alguien de tu mismo género no es sencillo, las cosas se pondrían duras, lo sé, pensé bastante antes de dejarme llevar por el creciente sentimiento que ahora habita en mí. ¿Y sabes una cosa?

…No me arrepiento por haber dejado que ésta extraña y curiosa sensación que tengo, haya crecido. Quizás tu naturaleza no te permita corresponder, eso no lo sé. Pero aprendí de mala manera que no hay peor lucha que aquella en la que no diste batalla, y ésta guerra, aún no la he perdido.

Incontables ocasiones me has dicho ya, que no soy alguien en quien puedas confiar, que no crees ni la mitad de mis palabras y eso, fuera de hacerme daño, me deja pensando…

¿Qué hago para que me creas?, Estoy hablando en serio, como pocas veces en tu vida lo has visto.

He hablado contigo en todas las maneras posibles, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio.

…Sasuke, me gustas, no estoy jugando.

Y tu respuesta siempre es la misma.

…Aja.

Bueno, está bien, en ocasiones ha llegado a tener unas ligeras variaciones.

…Hmpf.

…Sí, claro.

…Hn.

…Seguro que sí.

Que para el caso… temo admitir que vienen a significar lo mismo. No me crees y es un hecho.

¿Me permites gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero?

…Tal vez esa sea la única manera de que lo creas.

Sólo quiero que algo quede claro después de esta –nada nueva– confesión, no estoy jugando, tampoco bromeo, únicamente quiero ganarme tu confianza y de llegar a ser posible tu amor también, eso claro está, en su momento lo decidirás.

¿De qué manera? Eso tú lo dirás, porque hasta el día de hoy, no recuerdo haberte mentido, pero como ya dije, tu naturaleza es desconfiada, no crees en nadie y yo no soy la excepción, pero sé que si me das la oportunidad. Esta vez, no te llevarás una decepción.

Te quiero.

Sin más palabras…

_«Uzumaki Naruto»_

Sí, tu dobe.

**«Ộшαяї»**

—▪ _**Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K **_▪—

"…_Azar es una palabra vacía de sentido, nada puede existir sin causa…"  
«Voltaire»_

——— ———

**Fecha:** 07/Mayo/2009  
**Hora:** 12:45AM

…Si lo lees sabrás perfectamente que va para ti, es cosa tuya si quieres tomar la indirecta o dejarla pasar. Te quiero, y no hay mucho más que decir.

Besos a quienes lean. Saludos a todos.

_«De antemano, gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
